Revenge Of Old Friends
by Becketboo
Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of a loved one a number of times. Please R&R! I would loved to hear what people think.
1. Basic Information

Revenge Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed so don't sue me. If I did Chris would never have been killed, Leo never frozen, and Piper and Leos relationship would be great.

Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of a loved one a number of times.

Information: This is set around 3 years after season 6 and Gideon never killed Chris. Chris never returned to his future after finding it physically impossible. Wyatt was saved, Gideon killed by Leo and Baby Chris was born happy and healthy. After Leo killed Gideon the elders demoted him back to being a whitelighter. Paige also meets Henry and Phoebe just might find her soul mate at last! Chris is around 3 years old, Wyatt 4 but nearly 5. As future Chris never returned to the future everyone calls him 'Perry', sometimes he will be referred to as Chris but not too much. Wyatt and Chris don't know that 'Perry' is in fact Chris but a very close cousin who refers to Leo and Piper as mom and dad because he's really close to them.

Characters: The main characters are:

Leo Wyatt

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Halliwell

Christopher **Perry** Halliwell

Wyatt Halliwell

Christopher Halliwell (Toddler Chris.)

? – Old friends. Will be revealed in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Revenge Of Old Friends

Revenge Of Old Friends 

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed so don't sue me. If I did Chris would never have been killed, Leo never frozen, and Piper and Leos relationship would be great.

Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of a loved onea number of times.

Chapter 1 

A young blonde boy bounded down the stairs followed by a younger looking boy with darker hair. Both boys bounced into the kitchen. A woman with long, sleek, brown hair was standing by the stove obviously cooking. Two younger looking woman, one with short, dark hair and the other with longer brown hair, were both sat at the table talking about the latest news. As both boys skidded into the kitchen, stopping before all 3 women, the older boy spoke.

"Mommy, Mommy, me and Chris, we want pancakes. Please can we have pancakes, Mommy please?"

Chris smiled energetically as his older brother persuaded his mother to let them have pancakes. Both women sat at the table could not help but give a small laugh at both boys' faces. Their mother stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her sons, kneeling down beside them.

"Wyatt honey, you and Chris both had pancakes for breakfast you can't have them for dinner as well, I am sorry baby." She told them. Both Wyatt and Chris looked, obviously upset with the fact that they were not allowed pancakes. One of women that were sat at the table smiled sympathetically, while the other spoke up for them.

"Aww come on Piper, just look at their adorable faces, how can you say no to such cute faces."

"Phoebe." Piper spoke in a warning tone. "I said no", she turns and looks at her sons and gives in. "Oh…Ok then, but only today and Paige you can wipe that smile off your face young lady." Piper told Paige while laughing herself.

"Come on Piper, how could I not, I mean watching Wyatt and Chris twist you round their little finger, you would to." Paige laughed.

By now, both Wyatt and Chris were now jumping up and down happily and hugging their mother, who was stood their shaking her head and laughing at the sight.

At that moment a young man walked into the room. He looked so much like Chris except he was much older and his hair was longer. Chris who was no longer jumping around, but now had managed to cling himself to the young mans leg.

"Perry, we got pancates! We got pancates!" Chris shouted excitedly.

"Aren't you two both lucky kids!" He replied smiling at both Wyatt and Chris. He looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. "Mom where is Dad?" he asked.

"I don't know, he should be back soon though Perry" She replied sighing.

He smiled back at her. His real name wasn't Perry, but that's what his parent and aunts called him knowing full well they couldn't use his full name otherwise Wyatt and Chris would be asking all sorts of questions. They were both very smart kids for toddlers. He smiled to himself. His name was actually Christopher Perry Halliwell. The younger boy that was now munching on his pancakes with his brother was actually himself, well his younger self. Wyatt was actually his older brother, although he was 26 and Wyatt was only 4. Chris had come from the future to save his brother from turning evil and they had succeeded just as baby him was brought into the world. He smiled at the memory and wondered what the future would be like now. He couldn't return. It was impossible. If he went back, there would have been 2 of him. He wasn't to upset about that, he was enjoying being in the future, with his aunts and parents, and watching Himself and Wyatt grow up. Of course Wyatt and Chris did not know this, they both just thought he was a very close cousin. That was why they thought he called his parent's mom and dad. The sound of orbs interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality as he watched them form into his father.

End of Chapter 1 

A/N. If anyone was wondering why there was 2 Chris's, another of him was because once his baby self was born, automatically he would have replaced it. He either had to go back to his old timeline with evil Wyatt or he could stay in the past. Of course he chose to stay in the past. Hope it makes sense.

I would be grateful if you could review, just to let me know if it's worth carrying on.

Love Becketboo (Claire xx).


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you **angelkat2502** and **roswell lover11** for your reveiws. I hope I get more Reveiws as the story continues.

Revenge Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed so don't sue me. If I did Chris would never have been killed, Leo never frozen, and Piper and Leos relationship would be great.

Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of Leo a number of times.

Chapter 2 

"Leo" Piper spoke as she watched the orbs materialize into her husband. She was about to start screaming at him for leaving without saying a word, but then her anger turned in to concern. Concern for her husband, he looked exhausted. Maybe the elders were working him hard she thought. Leo smiled faintly and went to greet his wife; kissing her he then turned to his sons and ruffled their hair. Wyatt and Chris both smiled in appreciation at their father while continuing to munch on their chocolate covered pancakes. He smiled back at them.

"You ok Dad?" Perry asked also noticing how tired his father looked.

"I am fine, just a little tired. The elders are giving me more charges to deal with; obviously they are still punishing me for Gideon. What better way to do that then keeping me away from my family." Leo replied, smiling sarcastically.

"Can they not just let that go, I mean it did happen, ooo around 3 years ago" Paige commented.

"Obviously not" Piper stated, now annoyed at the news. "Sometimes I want someone orb me up there so I can."

"Piper." Leo quickly cut in before she said something she would later regret.

"No Leo, don't start defending those da."

"I am not defending them Piper, but you might want to watch what you say in front of." He motions toward Wyatt and Chris, who have now taken a break from eating their pancakes to listen to the conversation. "The kids." He finished.

Piper looked to where he was motioning before giving a little "ooh" and then turning her back to everyone and carrying on with her cleaning. The rest of the family shared a secret smile oblivious to Piper. Leo sighed as he sat down, thankful for the break from his charges and demon fights. However his rest was short lived as a bang rattled through the manor. Everyone jumped out of his or her seats with the exception of Wyatt and Chris, who orbed up to their room, Wyatt then put up his force field around him and his brother. Both Wyatt and Chris were too young to fight, and knew straight away to do what they had just done at any sign of demon activity. All 5 adults made the way upstairs to the source of the noise, knowing it was coming from the attic; they made their way up another set of stairs. Perry made a stop outside Chris and Wyatt's room to make sure they were safe. Knowing they were he followed the others.

After everyone had made their way to the attic, they took in the sight before them. Books and furniture scattered around the room. Broken pieces of furniture in piles around various place in the room. Beneath one of those piles, lay a demon unconscious. Yet in the middle of the room stood the Book Of Shadows, sat on its stand perfectly, and unharmed. With a swift movement of her hands, Piper blew up the unconscious demon, not wanting to Take care, any chances.

"You think he was after the book," Phoebe asked.

"Yea…I mean, look around you, the room a mess. Yet the book is perfect, and we all know the book can protect itself from evil." Paige answered.

"I'm not so sure." Piper commented.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked while picking up a few books.

"Well doesn't this all seem a little bit, you know easy. I mean since when do demons go after the book, knowing full well evil can't touch it?"

"Demons are stupid, and obviously don't think." Paige replied.

"Not that stupid Paige, they usually have a reason behind it. I don't know I just think it was a diversion, to get us up here why they can do something else."

Before anyone could reply or argue they were interrupted by two deadly screams, that frightened everyone knowing Piper was right.

"WYATT AND CHRIS!" Leo exclaimed before bolting down the stairs like lightening. Soon followed by Perry, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. Once they had all reached Chris and Wyatt's room, they were just in time to see a demon shimmer out with a frightened and screaming Wyatt. Leaving a hysterical Chris on the bedroom floor and 5 shocked adults behind.

Please review and tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, worth continuing or not? Please please please Review.

Thanks Hope you enjoyed it.

Becketboo (Claire xxx)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to** clegs **and **angelkat2502 **and to anyone else who had reviewed! Thankyou so much. Your reveiws mean alot to me :)

A/N Just for some peoples information, Yes Future Chris still has his powers, and so does little Chris. Future Chris still has his powers because after he saved the future from evil as well as Wyatt the elders let him keep his powers as a reward, also letting him help out in demon situations. Hope that makes sense : ) Heres Chapter 3.

**Revenge Of Old Friends**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed so don't sue me. If I did Chris would never have been killed, Leo never frozen, and Piper and Leos relationship would be great.

Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of a loved one a number of times.

Chapter 3

Wyatt sat shaking in the corner, clinging to his knees letting his face lie on his small arms. He was terrified, he had no idea where he was, all he wanted was his daddy's arms around him, and giving him the hugs that told him he was safe. He wanted his mommy's special cookies she cooked as a treat for him and Chris. He wanted his aunty Paige and Phoebe to smother him with kisses and cuddles. He wanted to have his little brother to come and annoy him when he was sleeping and have Perry tickle him. He just wanted to go home. Wyatt knew to stay away from demons, and always to keep his force field up, no matter what. He had talks nearly every week about demons and what to do, but the demon was threatening Chris's life, and he could not just sit there and do nothing. Especially when it was his fault Chris was no longer under his force field. He let the demons take him instead, he had promised to protect his baby brother ever since Chris was kidnapped by demons when he 1. He would not break the promise no matter what.

Leo was sat on the sofa trying to calm his hysterical son down; Chris's whole body shook as he cried. Leo was trying his best but it was proving harder that most people would think. After all Chris had just watched his older brother getting kidnapped. He cradled him close as his sons cries, slowly turned to sobs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all stood over the map, Piper was holding Wyatt's wuvey in one hand and the scrying crystal, which was swinging round the map, in the other. Perry was bent over the book, flicking furiously through the pages. Trying to find the demon that had took his brother. He couldn't believe it; he had stopped his brother from turning evil, now Wyatt had been kidnapped. Couldn't demons leave the family alone at least for a little while? Leo sat his now calm son, on the attic floor beside the sofa, and then handing him his teddy bear he stood up. Chris sat watching everyone at work, he slowly placed his tiny thumb in his mouth and sucked on it, then cuddled his teddy tight.

"Anything?" Leo asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing! And I can't just stand here wasting time when my son is missing! Damn it!" Piper exclaimed dropping the crystal and the bear onto the map. Leo walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, giving her a comforting hug. As soon as Piper felt her husbands arms embrace her, she immediately calmed down.

"We will find him, I promise you." Leo soothed.

"How Leo?" Piper asked, "Scrying doesn't work, you can't sense him" She looked towards Perry, who was now leaning on the closed book. "And there is nothing in the book, how will we find him." She finished.

"He is probably in the underworld, once I am down there, I should be able to sense him." Leo replied.

"Ok then, Perry you stay here and look after Chris, and we will go now." Piper told him, while quickly grabbing on to Leos hand, watching Phoebe do the same with Paige.

"We wont be long, and we will be back. With Wyatt." Leo said reassuring everyone as well as himself. With that they disappeared in a flurry of orbs and made there way to the underworld.

Wyatt listened very carefully to the two demons in front of him. They were planning something. He slowly got up on to his feet. A look of concentration crossed his face, as he focused on orbing out but it was all for nothing as he remained where he was. It was no use; he was stuck until someone came for him. He sank back down to the ground and hugged his knees. He slowly and silently called for his dad, over and over again.

"Now we just wait my fellow friend." The demon said smiling.

"Wait for what though master, we have the boy, cant we just kill him." The second demon questioned

"No we cant kill the brat, we must wait for the charmed ones and their beloved whitelighter, they shall come soon enough." That caught Wyatt's attention immediately, what did they want with his family? He sat silently listening to the conversation, trying to make sense of it all.

"And then we kill them." The demon guessed raising his hand in excitement.

"No no no, my fellow friend you have much to learn. I am not interested in killing the charmed ones. Just the mangy whitelighter. I can't kill the charmed ones after all they were nearly family. I am also not interested in killing them, I am only out for revenge, sweet sweet revenge." He replied, grinning evilly.

"So we just kill the whitelighter?"

"Correct, now be quiet, they are coming." The demon hushed

Wyatt was now on the verge of tears, they didn't want him, and it was all a trap, a trap to get his daddy. He had to find a way to stop them harming his dad, but how? He was 4, alone and trapped somewhere he had no idea where. How was he going to be able to warn his daddy and protect him? He watched terrified as the 'Master' clicked his fingers, a darklighter appeared, he bowed his head then stood up straight. Wyatt could no longer hear the conversation between the demon and darklighter; he could only see their lips moving and then the darklighter suddenly hid. Wyatt instantly knew what the darklighter could do. Him and his family had on numerous occasions, been attacked by them. He also recalled a story his mommy would always tell him and Chris. The story of when she first told daddy she loved him. He had been hit by a darklighter, and that was when she first found out he was a whitelighter, she had freaked but soon calmed down. He had nearly died but she had proclaimed her love for him and she healed him. Wyatt could remember the story like his mommy had told it yesterday. All of a sudden Wyatt eyes widened in fear, he watched in horror as two trails of orbs made their way slowly into the dark cave.

They were here…

End of Chapter 3.

I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you all think, worth carrying on or not? Please reveiw!

Thanks!

Becketboo (Claire xxx)


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you **angelkat2502 **for you review! It means alot!

Revenge Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed so don't sue me. If I did Chris would never have been killed, Leo never frozen, and Piper and Leos relationship would be great.

Summary: When some old friends turn up wanting revenge, what will the charmed ones and future Chris do when their revenge endangers the life of a loved one a number of times.

Chapter 4 

Recap: All of a sudden Wyatt eyes widened in fear, he watched in horror as two trails of orbs made their way slowly into the dark cave.

They were here…

As both sets of orbs slowly started to materialize, Wyatt sat staring in horror. They were here, just like the 'master' had wanted, and now his daddy's life, was very much in danger. The first set of orbs materialized into Phoebe and Paige. They glanced around the room. It was dark and damp. Their eyes landed on Wyatt. Wyatt wasn't concentrating on them; he was still watching the last set of orbs materialize. They finally finished materializing into Leo and Piper. Piper immediately spotted Wyatt, as did Leo. Wyatt knew they had spotted him, he tried to shout and warn them, but it was no use, no words came out. He watched as his mom and dad rushed towards him.

Leo and Piper rushed towards him, as soon as Leo had reached the crystal circle, that Wyatt was encaged in, and kicked a crystal out of the way. He scooped his son into his arms and held him tight. Leo and Piper were relieved he was safe and not hurt. As soon as Wyatt felt the security of his dad's arms encircle him, he was glad. He was safe finally. _Wait!_ He thought. They were not safe, his dad was still in very much danger.

"Trap, Daddy, hurt, trap." Wyatt cried, only getting a few of his words out, and not making sense.

"What did you say baby?" Piper asked as she took Wyatt out of Leo's hands. Worry was evident in her voice.

"Trap….h..Hurt daddy…Trap." Wyatt stuttered, he tried to recall the conversation the demon was having and then he remembered. D…darklighter, hurt daddy!" Wyatt stuttered.

Pipers face immediately drained all of it colour, she finally realized what Wyatt meant. Leo however was still confused.

"Leo! Listen to me, it's a trap, you and Wyatt need to get out of here now!" Piper exclaimed, she was worried for her husband, she couldn't lose him, and she just couldn't.

"Guys we really are going to need your help here!" Phoebe called over to them as more darklighters and demons appeared.

"Leo now! Get you and Wyatt out now!" Piper yelled. Leo grabbed Wyatt and immediately started to orb. As soon as he was starting to disappear in orbs, they both appeared again in the same spot. Very confused.

"Now, now Leo, why would I take all this time setting up a trap, just so you can orb out." A new voice spoke calmly.

As the demon revealed himself, Piper, Leo and Phoebe looked at each other in horror. They couldn't believe their eyes. Paige stood there confused, watching the demon.

"You look like you remember me. That's good just good. You do don't you? Please tell me you do. It took me along time to sort this out just for you not to know me. Leo? Piper? Phoebe? Come on. Oh and Paige I believe. The long lost sister, nice to meet you!" He laughed evilly.

"D…D…Dan?" Piper stuttered, completely shocked.

End of Chapter 4 

What did you all think! Was it good? Bad? Worth continuing Please review they do mean a lot to me!

Becketboo (Clairexx)


End file.
